


My oblivious walnut

by awakenedperfectnerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gay Panic, Internal Monologue, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oblivious Harry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakenedperfectnerd/pseuds/awakenedperfectnerd
Summary: Harry can't stop wondering why draco is scowling at him and when he finally gets to know it's not what he expected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 78





	My oblivious walnut

"so you are clear on what you need to do, right?" the event organiser asked harry after showing him the event area.  
"mmhmm" replied harry, thinking of how to best implement his ideas on how to decorate the area when he spotted familiar grey eyes staring at him. His eyes widened for a second and he wondered if he should wave and see the oh so familiar scowl directed at him, but then decided to just smile at him which resulted in him being ignored. Well, better than the scowl, he thought.

Harry knew he should be paying attention to what ginny was saying, she was helping him after all but he just couldn't when draco had been in a sourer mood than usual and was it just harry's imagination or was he scowling at ginny a lot today? He shook it off as his imagination and tried to focus on ginny - did something he do something that irritated draco and he didn't want to talk about it? - he nodded as ginny said something, giving up on trying to listen to what she was saying, he was just going to continue to overthink about the reasons for draco's bad mood.

  
"what if he is scowling because he is planning your murder, harry?" ron whispered in his ear, pulling him out of his mind. "shit! When did you come here?" harry jumped in his seat, tuning ron out after recovering from the shock to wonder about what ron said. Suddenly ron flicked him on his forehead " he clearly likes you! Everyone knows that except for you, you oblivious walnut" ron sighed while harry just looked at him like ron had offended the ghost of his ancestors. " haha, go on rub salt in my wounds." harry sighed looking at draco, now with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and his hair pushed back as he tasted the desert for the event.

"oh my god, will you stop with the sighing? Just go up and ask him out!" ron pushed him off the chair in an attempt to get him to go up to draco but he just ended up falling off the chair. He wanted to dig himself into his grave right there and then when he heard ron laughing behind him. Just when he thought he couldn't get more embarrassed, he smelled draco's perfume near him and suddenly draco was in front of him trying to keep his smile off his face as he asked him if he was okay. If you ask harry now, he will swear he astral projected from how close draco was to him, he was so mesmerized looking at him and taking in the sparkle in his eyes, how his lips curved into a small smirk and he really needed to ask him about his skinscare routine because damn, how does his skin look so soft?! that he didn't register draco offering him his hand to get up till a few seconds after and then he was so flustered he was sure he resembled a tomato. "you fine now?" draco asked, still holding his hand and how can harry think of anything except I AM HOLDING DRACO'S HAND, so he just nodded dumbly still looking at their joined hands. Ron was still laughing his ass off behind him and was now barely sitting on the chair, proceeding to fall off it and harry liked to think of himself as a good friend so he went to help him fully fall off the chair by pulling the chair out from under him, 'huh, that didn't feel as good as i felt it would and to think i left draco's hand for this, oh shit draco!' just as harry turned around to look for draco, he felt draco's breath hot on his ear making him shudder. "you know, i can help you come up with ways to get back at ron." draco said, his hand brushing across harry's back as he went to check up on the food.  
Harry needed to sit down and process what just happened, did draco really do that? Was that flirting? Draco just whispered in his ear and was that flirting?! He was not sure if he was ever going to recover from this.

Harry had to put his internal screaming on hold as ginny called him to finalize the decorations they had done till now. He didn't notice how much time passed as by the time he saw draco again it almost time for the event and harry had to remind himself to breathe when he saw draco dressed up for the event, his hair was slicked back, he had smoky eye makeup on, wearing a black two piece suit and shiny black shoes.

Harry realised he was staring open mouthed when he felt ginny close his mouth and give him a sympathetic pat on his back. He was blatantly checking draco out and ron came up to him and said "you know, you should go change, 'm pretty sure draco wouldn't be able to keep his eyes off you once you change." Harry reluctantly agreed, still not over the traitorous act ron had pulled earlier.  
Harry was sure he could feel draco staring at him since the moment he walked into the area." wow, look at you! And i told ya, draco wouldn't be able to take his eyes off you." ron patted himself on the back.  
Harry sighed and was distracted by the event manager, praising him for a job well done when he felt someone's hand on his back and turned around to see draco smiling at him. Harry was sure he was going to have a heart attack with how much he panicked whenever he was around draco. "hey, sorry to interupt but can i borrow you for a moment?" draco asked and harry felt like draco could his internal screaming now.

  
"you did a good job on the decorations." draco smiled at harry. Harry wanted to pinch himself to wake up from his dream. "thanks, the food tasted great." harry replied. "so, what did you want yo talk about?" harry was sure this wasn't a dream because he wanted nothing more than to just jump on draco right there and then and he wasn't doing that. "nothing, just wanted sometime alone with you." draco replied while harry choked on his spit.  
"w-what? Then why were you scowling at me today?"  
"oh, you noticed that?" draco said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and his face blushed red.  
Harry was gonna combust into flames any moment now.  
"uh, i was actually jealous of all the people who got to spend with you and i can't." draco blushed even brighter this time and harry was torn between ron was right?! And oh my god i wanna kiss him till i'm out of breath.  
He realized he must have been staring at draco when he waved his hand in front of his face and called out his name.  
" you mean that traitor ron was right all this time?!" was what Harry sputtered out and mentally face palmed.  
"huh? Right about what?"  
"he said that you like me and that i am am oblivious walnut for not realizing it. " harry said nonchalantly, the total opposite of his internal state.  
"oh" draco said, before he leaned in to kiss harry.  
Harry was shocked for a second before he realized that draco was kissing him!! And wrapped his hands around his neck pulling him in and deepening their kiss.

  
They pulled back when they were out of breath and draco smiled and said "ron was right, but you are my oblivious walnut now." before kissing harry senseless again.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not updated my other fic in months but i have the motivation to write this based on a dream i had last month. Why


End file.
